User talk:Bioniclezilla76
Oooh okay! Sorry about that. I don't normally use talk pages, I usually use message walls that's why I wasn't sure. I'll definitely get to work on my AU and post some pictures when I finish it. Let me know if you need any help with admins and what not, I'd be more than happy to help Mother-zombie (talk) 16:13, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello there! I've been on the wiki recently and helping along, I've spruced up the main page and added some helping pages to get new users started. Is that OK if i did that? KarnivoreKiller (talk) 12:23, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the promotion! I'll live up to my title as admin, thank you VERY much for the promo. KarnivoreKiller (talk) 16:53, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Ahhh!—wait, wut? Oh, I'm a rollbacker now. Thankee, I'll try to apply the abilities in the most useful manner by reverting vandal edits and the like. That Damn Sniper 19:48, August 4, 2013 (UTC) HiRandommerc701 (talk) 18:01, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: 2nd Kaiju war okay, will do. War is from 2027 until 2055. Suggest all articles kept within that time period for now. Aticle won't appear straight away, as I'll be checking through all battles/incursions that have occured to add them to the timeline. Slug gunner fan (talk) 15:08, August 15, 2013 (UTC) What'st this about pages that don't conform to the MoS? They're all under construction at this time (ie not finished) and I can't see what's wrong with them, I've added construction templates and qill be fiunishing up the histories for Delta and Monarch soon. Slug gunner fan (talk) 13:14, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Also, I think a banning policy would be necessary, If you agree you have permission to use the one on my wiki: Link Slug gunner fan (talk) 14:36, August 31, 2013 (UTC) BIONICLE Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute...Bionicle...zilla76? Bionicle? BIONICLE? As in as made by LEGO!!! 83 Please tell me I'm right! X3 Megidramon the Destroyer (talk) 02:21, September 8, 2013 (UTC) I don't see it. You told me to look at the crossover policies regarding my Godzilla page and I couldn't find them. Were you talking about the Non Pacific Rim Pages Section. Because if that's what you were talking about, then I will gladly categorize it into the so-called "Non PR categories. Cloverfield monster (talk) 12:20, September 8, 2013 (UTC)Cloverfield monster You mean you're going to delete GODZILLA? That realls stinks, man. I really wanted to set up a cool new story and continuity where Godzilla and the Jaegers cross paths and fight each other. Do you have to? Cloverfield monster (talk) 12:38, September 8, 2013 (UTC)Cloverfield monster If that's the way it has to be. I guess I can live with that. Don't pay any attention to an opinon I posted on a forum. That was before I even SAW the message you just sent me. Cloverfield monster (talk) 12:44, September 8, 2013 (UTC)Cloverfield monster. OK I understand. Cloverfield monster (talk) 13:47, September 8, 2013 (UTC)Cloverfield monster All that aside, want to see my first Jaeger? Type in Precursor Danger in the search section. It's the first Precursor's Jaeger. Cloverfield monster (talk) 13:49, September 8, 2013 (UTC)Cloverfield monster Re: I am admin That's the third wiki now excluding mine! WOOHOO! I bet the odds were something like this... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XnFSb8xcmN4&feature=c4-overview-vl&list=PL5FC8E20A4247BC9E What? What? I'm Titanollante...Roar to me and I'll roar back. 20:25, September 29, 2013 (UTC) PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP I could, if the page wasn't locked. I'm Titanollante...Roar to me and I'll roar back. 21:20, September 29, 2013 (UTC) About that page... I'm going to work on it, give me a week to do it... Have we met before?HeroSpartan777 (talk) 11:14, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Bad Memory, damn my brain... Haven't seen you in a while, and you reminds me, I left something unfinished on CHFW... HeroSpartan777 (talk) 13:28, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi man! Hi! I was thinking in adding my page about the Pan Atlantic Defense Corps into the "Second Kaiju War" page, to include it into the continuity of that one, however I'm not sure if that is allowed, so I would like to know if it's ok? (I don't temper in any way the Fanmande-Jaegers created by others anyway); thanks for the space! - Vincent Mackay (talk) 15:35, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Humour categories + template I think all humour articles should be in the humour category only, maybe that could have subcategories of it gets too large. It helps to keep the wiki clean, y'know, it's what they do on the 40k fanon and it works well there. Also there should be a template like this that all humour articles are required to have. Warnings would be placed in for humour articles with swearing and/or adult content in them, either that or swearing and/or adult content in articles is banned. Slug gunner fan (talk) 12:59, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Off-topic: I gotta port my talkbox to this wiki... Should we start advertising on other wikis to get more people? I have a suggestion to get people over here so it can be more active and the wiki can grow. We should advertise on other giant monster wikis about this place, so they can get interested. What do you think? Cloverfield monster (talk) 16:04, October 19, 2013 (UTC)Cloverfield monster Holy crap! Sorry for the inactivity! Hey... KarnivoreKiller (talk) 19:58, October 19, 2013 (UTC) here. I've not been very active here because...well...i'm not sure...BUT I WILL BE BACK IN ACTION! I'm sorry again for the inactivity! Re: Admin tutorial Thanks. I'm angry and depressed ATM so you may have to stop me abusing ym power, but I should be able to keep it under wraps and be a good admin. Slug gunner fan (talk) 16:16, October 20, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Sign your posts. Jaeger contest? Hey there! I was looking round the wiki and found that the 'Best looking Jaeger' contest has been very inactive. The last post being mine on September 13. Should we try and finish it off or remove it from the homepage slideshow? I'm afraid I'm going to have to turn your offer down. I don't think I can be administrator. Because, not only do I have no idea how to be one, also, I have a busy life. So, I can't. Cloverfield monster (talk) 20:29, October 27, 2013 (UTC)Cloverfield monster I accept the offer I accept the promotion to admin and I'll do this wiki proud.Randommerc701 (talk) 14:42, October 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Categories No no no, I didn't mean for Slug to delete the category from my article. I meant for him to delete the Category page so there wouldn't be two pages for Mark VIII Jaegers. Sorry for any confusion. 23:53, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Categories. Once again, the category deletion was not for my article, it was so that we would not have duplicate categories. Deleting a category page does make a difference so that in the future there will not be confusion in terms of which category to use, "Mark-8" or "Mark VIII". Addition: Deleting a category page has made a difference on every other wiki I've worked on. If this is not the case at all in any way shape or form I apologize for being dense. 13:04, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Ring of Fire Fanfiction Copy/Paste I can provide the documents of Ring of Fire so it can be put up in the fanfiction category IF you can figure out the formatting issues. Every time AI talks, using an = at each end of speech, Wikia's convinced it means "New Heading!" If you can sort out some way for it to be posted without screwing up formatting, I can provide the fic for the Custom Pacific Rim Wiki :D I'ma Cybran. Deal with it. (talk) 05:09, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Dragon Miralis for christmas skin? "Would you mind if I use Dragon Miralis for the Christmas skin? --[http://custom-pacific-rim.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bioniclezilla76 The Master of both Kaiju and BIONICLEs will return the call!] 19:09, December 1, 2013 (UTC)" Yeah sure you can! I have no problem with it. Jaeger Marks Greet'ns. Out of curiosity, since I haven't been keeping up with Pacific Rim news lately, was it confirmed that Jaegers were classified using Roman Numerals, because the official wiki still states that they use numbers, like Mark-4. That Damn Sniper 05:21, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Going Away I'm not going to be here for the next two/two-and-half weeks. Dont delete anything of mine while I'm gone (I gave you fair warning that I would be unable to be here, and I WILL be back), and I'm entrusting Glitch with permission to edit my pages. So yeah, see ya next year ;) I'ma Cybran. Deal with it. (talk) 01:33, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Didn't mean anything by it, just some faux arrogance for ya, its a result of watching too much Tosh.0.T42 (talk) 16:20, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Fuax=False(its a french term) and Tosh.0 is run by a comian who often uses cartoonish levels of arrogance to get his jokes across. It was mostly for flavor, I'm not insinuating that my works are necciarily better than other ones on this wiki, though it gose without saying your quality control is pretty lax in terms of content and canon.T42 (talk) 16:50, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Also, can users make their own catagories? They do that at the Warhammer 40k Fanon wiki, just asking. Thank youT42 (talk) 17:36, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey dow do you put pictures in the infobox? Its not the same as on 40k.T42 (talk) 18:29, December 28, 2013 (UTC) A large concern about the new MoS amendment. What in the Anteverse prompted you to near enough delete EVERY article on the wiki?! We can only do stuff already done. You are wrecking the wiki. Once you start deleting pages for not being canon we will have no wiki. 16:22, December 29, 2013 (UTC) !-! Humour template I personally think that all comedic articles should have a template on them saying "this article is a non-canon humour article, do not take it seriosuly as it is meant as a joke" or something like that. I also think that all comedic pages should ONLY be in the comedic articles category and/or its subcategories, and not in categories that include serious pages. This would help to better organise le wiki and clean up le categories. Slug out. The flesh is weak, it shall be purged, 13:55, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Yo, slug here This. Think it's important I let people know. If people call Gauntlet a Sue, or any of the Arctic stuff at that, would I be allowed to direct them to this thread as an explanation? Slug out. The flesh is weak, it shall be purged, 15:52, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey I am a new user here, and I was wondering, is this all in the same canon? Because some things in Atlantic Should be arctic, and vis a versa. Also, am I allowed to expabd stubs? Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Many pages follow the same fanon, but a few of them don't. Depends if the page says so or not. Even says on the front page that many pages follow the Second Kaiju War, but I bend the rules because that's what I do : / Gipsy's swimmin' with the fishies. (Whatwhisker?) 22:55, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Afilliates I think that this wiki should be an affiliate with the Memetological Universe wiki, the Supreme Commander fanon wiki, and the Zomtech wiki. Whaddya think? The flesh is weak, it shall be purged, 18:43, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Wikis don't need to be about similar topics to be affilates. I don't see why that would be necessary. Memetological Universe is not having problems, neither is Zomtech. Blame Ork and Psy if it looks like that. Supcom fanon is good, no issues other than a minor argument about some chat policies. The flesh is weak, it shall be purged, 19:45, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Important thing on le crossovers. The flesh is weak, it shall be purged, 17:54, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hi Bioniclezilla76. I'm going to join this wiki, because I just got into Pacific Rim. Just saying hello. :) Vinny Do Sa Format? Is there a certain format for characters, or should I just follow the main Pacific Rim wiki format for pages? Vinny Do Sa Okay. Chat? Vinny Do Sa inactivity I'm still here heaps, even if I'm not doing anything. Sadly a lot of things have come up on other wikis and IRL and I haven't really had the time to go around policing this wiki as well. It might be time to find my successor :/ I'll Change My Sig To "The Procrastonating Cybran Overlord, Basilisk Centauri" One of These Days.... (talk) 22:08, June 1, 2014 (UTC) More Categories Hey dude, thorlol here, it would awesome if you could add a Cat called Breach. This will help as there a few breach pages out there. Thorlolking (talk) 15:46, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey sorry to disturb just wanted to ask how to remove stub? Hey Bud! Thorlolking here, I am writing to suggests some content that could be added to the Homepage. Home Page Stuff and more (Custom Pacific Rim Master Plan) Suggestions: #Talk about the different Universes. The Main universe being the 2nd Kaiju War (Officially starts in the year 2007 before that there were alot of conflict between 2005) , and others like the Oblivion Bay one (Jaegers becoming sentinent). #Write and state the differentr Categaries such as Canon, Jaegers, Kaijus and even notable Characters in the Canon. I may also need help rearranging alot of the pages as catergories as it is also all over the place, and this is also part of the master plan to prep for the Pacific Rim 2 where there will be alot of griefers and others entering this page. From a artistic view it would be awesom could change the colour of the Wikia name to blue. Cheers from Singapore!!! :) Thorlolking (talk) 06:55, May 11, 2016 (UTC) HELP Hi, Thorlolking again, while trying to sort out some stuff i accidentally messed up the Second Kaiju War page i need yur help to roll back. Sorry :(. Tks Thorlolking (talk) 12:39, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Admin Hello, just asking, is there are any active Admins or if you are going to apoint new ones cause i need help deleting the stub Categories from some pages that i helped to finish. Although i know it is considered vandalism but i only edited those that are really run down with no template and only one line of History, which were written in 2013. Sorry if it had cause some trouble. One such page is Jade Twister Cheers :D Thorlolking (talk) 15:18, May 17, 2016 (UTC) The Adding of Medals Hey Bio, just asking if you are going to add more medals anytime soon. If you are, i got some suggestions like, Cheif Engineer- If you get appointed Bureaucrat Hannibal Chau- If you help edit a large amount of stubs, or help in the cleaning event (The one from your blog that hopefully zou do :) ) And many more Tks for your time anyways Thorlolking (talk) 11:31, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Message Wall Vs Talk Page Dear Bio what are you thoughts on having the Meassage wall instead of a Talk Page (As seen in the Pacific Rim Wikia) Mainly because it is much more neater and people cant just leave a message without a trace. Sincerely, Thorlolking (talk) 19:18, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Do u like OTACHI? dats me ~Otachi